Lipstick
by Crushed Seraphim
Summary: Bella goes on a shopping trip with Alice and upon return, what does she find? Not very good at summaries. Rated M for a reason. :


**My first fanfic, as well as songfic. I hope you enjoy & don't forget to review! ;)**

* * *

**Lipstick**

I had been with Edward for two years and loved him since the day I met him. I was in my junior year when I moved to Forks. I had met his sister in my dance class and we instantly became friends. She invited me to sit with them at lunch, but since Edward wasn't at school the first week, I only met him when he returned. I discovered we had first period English together and I couldn't help but notice him, considering he was Adonis impersonated. The first week, Mr. Schellie introduced the novel Lolita written by Vladimir Nabokov, a book based on a very controversial issue. The novel is about a man in his late 30s named Humbert Humbert who falls in love with a 12-year-old girl named Lolita. The second week, the teacher introduced our first summative, a debate about the topic of relationships between a grown man and a young girl. I may be really shy outside of class, but when I get passionate about something, I don't hesitate to get my point across. Needless to say, I ended up leading the discussion. Most of my classmates gave up, realizing that arguing with me was a lost cause. The only person brave enough to continue was Edward, and the teacher was there to throw new questions, reeling us on. After class, Edward came up to me and we congratulated each other on the amazing debate. I realized how intelligent he was and adding that to his god-like appearance, caused my attraction towards him to grow. Fighting against the attraction was completely out of the question. We began as close friends and our relationship moved to a higher level after a few hardships we had to overcome together. However, I always had doubts about our relationship because I continually felt like I was not enough for him, like somehow I did not deserve him...So, after two years, here I was, heartbroken and a complete mess. Yesterday I was shopping with Alice and when we returned to her house, we both noticed a car none of us could recognize parked in the driveway. Her parents were away for their anniversary, so Edward and she had the house to themselves. I started to worry thinking something was wrong but the minute we entered the house, we realized that was not the case. I heard noises coming from upstairs so my feet carried me up the stairs on their own accord. I opened the door to Edward's bedroom and the sight I was greeted with caused my heart to shatter into a million pieces.

_I know the lipstick won't fix it__  
__But I've gotta put my game face on__  
__I wish Mascara could mask this__  
__Until all the tears are gone__  
__I've gotta paint the pain away__  
__Make like - I'm ok__  
__Pretend I don't wanna stay__  
__Act like this ain't killing me_

I was in deep pain, but there was no way I was going to let that bastard see my true feelings. Instead, I projected all my anger and hatred and allowed my mind to heart to shut down. I heard a gasp behind me and realized Alice had seen the "altercation".

_It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play_

_To look you in the eye__  
__And not break down and cry__  
__When I say goodbye__  
_

"You son of a bitch! How could you do this to me? After all we've gone through, you of all people, I trusted with my heart. Guess I was wrong all along, and unlike you said before, you are EXACTLY like Jacob. I hope you realize that from this moment on, not only are we over, but you lost every bit of respect I had for you." I spat. I could feel my control leaving me and the only thing that kept me composed was the knowledge that the minute I was out of this house, I could break down and know I wouldn't be giving him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. "And Tanya, you fucking slut, you should've thought twice before riding my boyfriend because life is gonna get that much harder for you in the future. I will make you life a living hell, and enjoy doing it. Continue your moaning, and don't let me take up any more unnecessary time! Wouldn't want you not reaching climax now, would we?" with an evil smirk, I walked out with Alice, hopefully close behind. "BELLA! WAIT! It's not what it looks like, I swear! Babe, come on, I love you!" I heard Edward's lies coming from the same room I left.

_I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you__  
__I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do__  
__I gotta pretend when I walk out that door__  
__That I don't love you anymore_

"You're going to pay for this, brother dearly!" Alice sneered. Her screech was followed by a huge smack.. That's Alice for you right there! No matter how awkward a situation is, Alice won't leave without making her opinion clear. I have to admit, what happened wasn't so much a surprise, considering I always doubted we could last so long. I had my heart broken a few times before, and deep down, knew that all guys were the same. I just...I couldn't help but hold on to that small hope that maybe...just maybe, Edward was different. The minute I got into the car, Alice got behind the wheel and we drove to my house. I broke down and Ali had to pull to the side of the road and we just sat there, her holding me and I sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"I loved him, Ali! So much! And he completely took advantage of that! I knew it, I just knew that all guys are assholes!" I said between sobs. I wasn't even sure she could understand anything I was saying.

"I know, honey, and I hope he burns in the deepest pits of hell for what he did. He may be my brother, but there is no way in hell I am going to forgive that asshole for breaking my best friends heart! Hoes over bros, forever!" she said, slightly smiling when she said the last part.

"Hoes over bros!" I said. "I love you, don't forget that! And what happened with your brother hasn't changed anything between us. I don't think I could ever be able to live through this without you by my side, Ali!" I sobbed even harder. Alice started getting emotional, too. She drove me home and promised that she had to leave for a bit but that she would be back as soon as she could. She didn't want to leave in the first place, but I assured her I would be okay by myself. Seeing as the waterworks gradually calmed down, she unwillingly brought me upstairs to my room and then left, reminding me she was only going to be gone for a little while. The minute the front door closed, I broke down again, the pain hitting me full force. I must've drifted off because I heard my name being called as if it was still part of a dream.

"Bella...Bella...Bella! Wake up!" I heard a soothing voice say. It was so light, I wasn't even sure if it was part of a dream or not.

"Love, it was just a nightmare! What happened, sweetheart? What were you dreaming about! You were crying and sobbing non-stop!"

"Edward?" I croaked lightly.

"Darling, what did you dream about! You had me really worried...I couldn't even get you to wake up." he said.

"I dreamt that you cheated on me." I felt the tears streaming down my face. Only Edward could cause such pain at such a huge extent!

"Cheated on you? With who? Love, you know I could never do that to you! You know I love you! I wouldn't bear causing you such pain! Don't forget that! I promise I would never ever do that!" he was at a loss of words it seemed.

"With Tanya...and I know...I love you, too!" I did, I loved him so much it hurt. I am just so overwhelmed. I admit that I am so glad this was all a dream. I don't think I could bear to witness it all in reality. I just, that seriously scared me so much. I really thought I lost him. Now, I could rest safe, knowing that for now, the love of my life was still by my side and still loved me.

* * *

**So it was all a dream...or was it? What did you think of it? I'd appreciate the comments because it would only make the next few stories better. Thank you & don't forget to review! ;) Reviews make Edward stay!**


End file.
